Just a Friendly Wager
by kryscrossed
Summary: “We both buy 50 papes, and see who can sell them first.” Will Skittery regret his words? Read to find out! Just a little bit of fluff I wrote for dear MG. Enjoy! And review. Don't forget that.


Skittery held up his last paper, desperately attempting to sell it. He really didn't feel like walking all the way back to the Distribution office to sell it back, and he couldn't afford to just waste it. He sighed, lowering his arm, and turning back towards the distribution office, maybe he'd get lucky and sell it on the way.

"Hey, Skitts," came a distinctly feminine voice from behind him, "What's the matter, can't sell your last pape?" He was pretty sure she was taunting him.

"What, like you could do any better, MG?"

Morning Glory raised her eyebrows at him, before looking pointedly at her empty hands, "Well, obviously. Seeing as how I don't have any papes left, and… you do." She fell into step beside him, slipping her hand into his, even as she insulted him.

Skittery snorted, half amused, and half irritated, "Well, then little miss perfect, why don't you prove it?"

"Um… I think I kinda already did." She replied, sarcasm evident in her voice.

Skittery rolled his eyes, "I mean tomorrow. We both buy 50 papes, and see who can sell them first."

"What's the prize?" MG questioned, her curiosity piqued.

"What, being the best isn't good enough?"

"Well, I already know I'm the best, I'm gonna need more incentive then that."

Skittery laughed outright at that, "You're full a' yourself, ya know that?"

"I think it runs in the family," she replied, smirking up at him.

"Yeah, between you and Spot, I don't know how anybody else even fits in New York, what with your egos taking up so much space, and all."

"Hey! I do not have a big ego! And anyways," she continued, hypocritically, her lips curling up into a smile, "I can't help it that I'm that good, I just am."

Skittery rolled his eyes again, holding up his paper, and yelling a headline, in a half hearted attempt to sell, "Yeah ok, Miss P."

"Miss P?" MG asked, looking up at him, confused.

"Yeah, Miss Perfect."

"Real clever there, Skitts," MG said, drily, "Here, give me that thing, _I'll _sell it."

She grabbed the paper from his hand, holding it up, and yelling the same headline Skittery had just announced, two minutes later, the paper was sold, and MG was smiling smugly at Skittery, pocketing the penny.

"Hey! That was my paper, I get the money!"

"I sold it! I'd give you your half, but, it's hard to half a penny. Don't you worry, I'll keep it safe."

………………………………………………………….

The next morning, Skittery found MG outside the Distribution office, the agreed upon 50 papes in hand.

"So, what are we betting on? We never decided." MG asked, idly flipping through one of her papers, searching for a usable headline.

"Ok… loser has to buy the winner dinner at Tibby's."

"No, that's boring. We need to think of something else" MG bit her lip, trying to come up with something good, "I've got it!" she said suddenly leaning forward, and whispering in Skittery's ear.

"No way!" He exclaimed when she pulled away, an impish grin on her face.

"What's the matter?" She asked, teasingly, "Scared you might lose?"

"No! But- I-"

"Yes?"

Skittery narrowed his eyes at her, "Oh, fine." He looked thoughtful for a moment, "But if I win you have to-" This time he leaned forward, whispering in MG's ear.

She made a face at him when he was done, but agreed, "Ok, deal. Shake on it," She spit in her hand, extending it out to him, and waited for him to do the same.

They shook, and Skittery laid down the final rule, "First one to sell 50 papes and get back here wins, but the deadline is noon. And you have to have all the money from your sales, as proof."

They agreed, and both headed off in separate directions, and the bet was on.

………………………………………………………….

Skittery smiled, quite pleased with himself, as he walked hurriedly back towards the distribution office. He'd sold his papers in record time, there was no way MG had beat him. He was practically grinning in anticipation of seeing the look on MG's face when she saw that he'd won. He reached the distribution office, and the grin was wiped off his face, also in record time.

There was MG, sitting calmly with her back against the brick wall of the distribution office, apparently playing a game of poker with Racetrack. "Why, Skittery! There you are, what took you so long?"

"You did _not_ sell all those papes already!" Was all Skittery could say, looking down at her with his mouth agape.

"I'm afraid I did, actually. Here's my 50 cents, you wanna count it?" She asked, standing, and holding out a handful of change, a sly grin on her face.

Skittery grabbed the change from her hand, counting it twice before handing it back to her, "I can't believe it!"

Racetrack, who had been silent throughout the whole exchange, finally spoke up, "What are you two going on about?"

"Oh, nothing, I just won a bet,"

Racetrack's ears perked at the mention of a bet, "What kinda bet?"

"Well, Skittery here bet me he could sell faster then me. But he lost."

Racetrack grinned, looking back and forth between the two of them, "So, what was on the line?"

MG's smile broadened, "Be at the lodging house tonight at 8 to find out. Spread it around."

Racetrack nodded, "I'll be there," he said, walking away, his own papers unsold in his hands.

"I left something with Kloppman for you, Skittery, he'll give it to you when you get back. It should be everything you need." MG winked at him, walking away with a smile.

Skittery shook his head in disbelief, he still couldn't believe he'd lost. Then his stomach dropped as he remembered what he had bet.

………………………………………………………….

It was 8 o'clock, and most of the newsies were back at the lodging house, along with several of the newsgirls, from the lodging house down the street. MG took a seat next to Shoe, who was asking what they were all doing here.

"You'll see in about 15 seconds," MG replied, a secretive smile on her face.

Shoe shrugged, settling back to wait and see.

"What's takin so long?" Jack asked loudly from across the room, "I've got places ta be!"

"Aw, can it, Cowboy, you know you aint got anything better to do," said Spot, who had trekked all the way over from Brooklyn for the occasion.

Everybody quieted when the door of the bunkroom creaked open, and the slow sounds of feet could be heard coming down the stairs. The newsies let out a cheer, all of them waiting to see what exactly Skittery had bet.

And then he appeared, coming into the main room of the lodging house, a look of pure misery on his face. There was a second of complete silence, before the room erupted in loud guffaws, cat calls, and whistles. Before them stood Skittery, clad in one of Medda's dresses, that was obviously too small for him. It was a pink and purple monstrosity, complete with parasol, that was balanced on his shoulder.

His eyes found MG, and he sent her a look that could wither a lesser person. MG was laughing so hard tears were streaming down her face. She lifted her finger, moving it in a circular motion, instructing him to turn. Skittery obliged, giving the newsies a full 360 degree view of him. The laughs grew louder, as well as a few offers to take the lady 'out for a night on the town.'

MG wasn't done yet though, and she nodded at him, waiting for the big finish,

Skittery gritted his teeth, vowing to never make a bet again, before he snapped the parasol open, hoisting it above his head, and starting to sing- slightly off key.

"My lovey, dovey, baby, I boo hoo hoo for you. I used to be your tootsie, wootsie, then you said tootely too," the lodging house was practically shaking with the sounds of the cheers, newsies stomping their shoes on the floor, some even singing along.

When he had finally finished the song, MG stood, shoving her way through the crowd, "Ya know, you may not have a future in selling, but you should consider vaudeville."

Skittery glared down at her, opening his mouth to retort.

"Oh, shut up," She said cutting him off, and wrapping her hands around the ruffles at his neck, pulling his face down to hers, and planting a kiss right on his lips, "Now, aren't you glad you made the wager?" She asked, grinning as his face turned the same shade of pink as the dress he was wearing.


End file.
